The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for warning of a rear-end collision of an automotive vehicle by measuring a distance between the present vehicle and a preceding vehicle, computing the then state (e.g. a velocity) of the present vehicle and warning when anticipating a possible rear-end collision of the present vehicle against the preceding vehicle.